kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Puge-Tatar Independence War
The First Vanadian War was a conflict opposing the KSKM, Vanadia and Vanadian rebels of Puge-Tatar against the Sanctum Sovereignty and, for some time, the Republic of Zokesia. The war began in 2060, when Vanadian secessionists separated from the main state and were invaded by Sanctum forces. After a previous economic collapse and military overspending, Vanadia found itself in a dire situation in 2060. Facing disarmament as a consequence of the 1st Meme war, the armed forces could no longer control the entirety of the territory, facilitating rebel uprisings all across the land. While the capital regions were unaffected, the fringe provinces bordering Zokesia and Sanctum declared independence and broke into the Lestweist Army (LWA), the South Puge Liberation Army (SPLA) and the Rebellion of Tatar (RT). The KSKM 1st Airborne Regiment was present in Vanadia at the time of the collapse but saw little action due to its light size. Although at first funded by Zokesia and defended by covert Zokesian pilots, the LWA was subdued when the KSKM forces, composed of the 2nd Division Vojvodina arrived by sea a month after the conflict started. After a quick rush into the SPLA and south Tatar, the Sanctum Sovereignty retreated from Puge and insisted on keeping Tatar. This was followed by a KSKM offensive on the Tatar front, finally ousting enemy forces out Vanadian territory. At the end of the war, the 1st and 3rd KSKM divisions were brought on Vanadian territory, but conflict ended before they could see any action. Background Sanctum-Zokesia war (2057) The Sanctum Sovereignty clashed with Zokesian rebels in 2057 following the latter's declaration of independence. This ended in a significant loss of territory for Sanctum, and the presence of a new, sizeable enemy in the region. Due to this, Sanctum officials wanted to restrict the influence of the new Republic of Zokesia as much as possible, one of the reasons why it was involved in the Vanadian war = Second Meme war The second Meme war was a very brief conflict fought between the NMC and Vanadia. Although only lasting a month, it led to significant loss of material for both countries, contributing greatly to Vanadia's later collapse. As per the peace treaty signed to stop the war, both countries were completely disarmed for a year, facilitating the rebels' separation. The Kalban 1st Airborne Regiment was dispatched to Vanadia to ensure defense of the disarmed territory. Prelude to war and Zokesian-KSKM clashes As the disarmament started in the last days of 2059, Vanadian rebels saw an opportunity to break free from the mainland government, with any resistance against them now gone. The uprisings happened quickly in all regions, with strategic positions seized within hours of the declaration of independence. Initially, the LWA was backed by Zokesia, and when a Kalban force went to strike the region, a short clash happened between Zokesian and Kalban planes. However, quickly after, authority over the LWA was handed to the KSKM, which occupied the region and began negotiations with the rebels. The handover allowed the KSKM to deploy the 2nd Divsion Vojvodia to Vanadia along with the 235th Fighter Regiment in anticipation of an escalating conflict against greater forces. The 2nd Division was stationed in the LWA, with orders to stand their ground and expect an offensive at any time. Meanwhile the Sanctum forces had pushed into Puge and Tatar, but struggled heavily against lightly armed guerilla fighters. After a KSKM request to leave these territories, Sanctum withdrew from Puge but refused to do the same in Tatar. On June 19th 2060, after warning Sanctum several times, the 2nd Kalban Division crossed the Tatar border and initiated the first major engagement Course of the war Ethos Hill The first Kalban forces passed the border at midnight and traveled through the northern Tatar desert. The advance force encountered little resistance until reaching mountains in the very south of Tatar. Sanctum forces were confident they could hold off a massed attack from these mountains and fortified there. The terrain and number of anti-air forces prevented the Kalban from using their air support to full escient, incuring some losses in the process of probing the Sanctum air defense network (ADN). The remaining ground forces were then ordered to hunker behind another nearby mountain chain and prepare for an all-out offensive. The Sanctum military leadership believed the Kalban forces would attack straight-on from the mountain slope and set up a thick defense line composed of some heavier tanks and mostly light mortars and IFV/AA vehicles. The Sovie defense line relied mainly on anti-tank missiles and lighter cannons of 105 caliber. The Kalban doctrine favored heavy mechanized thrusts relying on mobile tanks and held IFVs in low esteem. Thus the armored battalions present were composed of heavily massed and concentrated tank formations supported by a number of anti-air vehicles. The initial plan would have the ground support elements wipe out most of the Sovie opposition. However, despite the air elements failing to do any damage to Sovie forces, the order to attack was given an hour after the air engagement. Category:Conflicts